Motion-transmitting cable assemblies, such as “push-pull cables,” are used for transmitting force or load and/or motion, typically along a curved path, e.g., in aircraft, automotive and marine environments, etc. Such cable assemblies are useful, for example, as remote control cable assemblies. In the automotive environment, for example, typical applications include parking brake cables, accelerator cables, hood release cables, brake release cables, trunk release cables, park lock cables, tilt wheel control cables, fuel filler door cables, transmission shifter cables, hydraulic control cables, and other applications.
Certain types of motion-transmitting cable assemblies for transmitting force or motion along a curved path employ a flexible core element (sometimes referred to as the core or strand) slidably enclosed within a flexible outer sheath (sometimes referred to as the conduit) with a fitting attached to each end. Each such end fitting attaches, or is adapted to be attached, to a corresponding mounting fixture, such as a bracket, base, support structure or the like. More specifically, the cable assembly includes, typically, a terminal connector assembly (alternatively referred to herein as terminal assembly or rod-end assembly or the like) at one end or at both ends, comprising a fitting (alternatively referred to herein as a connector, terminal connector, terminal sub-assembly or the like). Moving the actuator member transmits force/motion via longitudinal movement of the strand within the sheath, to correspondingly move the controlled member. Routinely, a first terminal connector assembly at one end of the cable, incorporating a fitting or terminal sub-assembly is secured (or adapted to be secured) to a controlled member, e.g., a movable lever or the like of a motor vehicle transmission, and a second terminal connector assembly at the other end of the cable, incorporating a second fitting (which may or may not be identical to the fitting at the first end) is secured (or adapted to be secured) to an actuator, i.e., a control member, e.g., a shift lever of a motor vehicle transmission shifter, a handle, motor output member, etc. Typically, the actuator member and the controlled member each provides, as mentioned above, a mounting fixture which may comprise, e.g., a pin, socket or other suitable feature at a mounting point for connection to the corresponding feature of the fitting of the terminal connector assembly, such that the cable assembly is able to transfer load or motion between the two mounting points.
The connection of a motion-transmitting cable assembly to a mounting fixture or other attachment component at the aforesaid mounting point of a controlled or control member by a terminal connector assembly is frequently an imperfect connection, that is, the parts do not assemble together with the correct fit. There may, for example, be relatively large manufacturing tolerances resulting in a range of dimensional variations in the components. Manufacturing tolerance may stack-up, i.e., be additive with one another. Imperfect fit may be seen, for example, in the attachment fixtures of automobile transmission shift systems. As a result of this or other reasons, there can be a difference in fit from one unit to the next, between the terminal connector assembly and the mounting fixture, which in some units results in a gap and the possibility of lash, i.e., relative movement between the fitting and the pin. In certain cases lash causes inaccuracy in the transmission shift system throughout its range of movement.
For these and other reasons, terminal connector assemblies may have undesirably large installation loads, i.e., undesirably large forces may be required to attach the terminal connector to the pin, socket or other such feature of the mounting fixture. Similarly, undesirably high extraction loads, the force required to remove the terminal connector from the mounting fixture, may be required. It is desireable to better control the amount of installation and/or extraction force required for installing and extracting a terminal connector. It is further desireable to better control such installation and/or extraction force while minimizing lash.
It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to provide improved terminal connectors and terminal connector assemblies. In accordance with certain exemplary embodiments, terminal connectors and terminal connector assemblies have improved installation and/or extraction forces. In accordance with certain exemplary embodiments, terminal connectors and terminal connector assemblies provide connections with reduced lash and reduced inaccuracy in the transmission of movements or loads. Additional features and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in this technology area given the benefit of this disclosure.